My True Love
by Seraphim Winchester
Summary: Everyone has a dream of finding their one true love and Kagome is no different. It's a series of oneshots and requests are welcome :  Ratings may change per chapter. YOU WILL BE NOTIFIED IF RATINGS CHANGE!
1. Sam Winchester

**Hey peoples How are? I'm FAN- EFFING- TASTIC. Teachers are so annoying toward the ending of the year anyways. I've decided to start a collection of oneshots of Kagome and guys from Supernatural. RainLily13 was/is going to help. People are so busy. I know I shouldn't be doing this because I have story that needs to be updated but I'm doing this now. You can send in requests if you like. Flamers, IF YOU ARE GOING TO HATE IT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, CLICK THAT WONDERFUL LITTLE BACK ARROW AND GO SOMEWHERE ELSE! NO BODY IS FORCING YOU TO READ THIS.**

Disclaimers: I DON"T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT PLOT! **(THIS IS REVISED :))**

"Sam, don't do it. Don't. Please." cried a girl with emerald green eyes, with her lip quivering.

"I have to Kagz, it's the only way that we can be sure we're safe from Lucifer."

"I WON"T LET YOU!" yelled Kagome as she clutched on to Sam's shirt as her body wrecked with sobs.

Sam's eyes softened as he ran his fingers through Kagome's hair listening to her sobs as a soothing gesture to put her to sleep. He couldn't stand to see his wife cry, it made him depressed. They had been dating since they were in middle school till he he went to high school . Her parents died by the hands of demons, so his father took Kagome in when she was 11. All her relatives were either in Japan or dead or just not there. While traveling around, they learned that Kagome was born with forbidden powers and that a lot of people wanted her dead for, whether they were supernatural or aware of the supernatural. But neither of them cared, so they just continued on with their traveling. When Sam started law school, Kagome had left to Japan to see if she could find any of her relatives that were still around. Dean had left to go hunting with his father up until the disapparence of his father. After Sam and Dean went on their first hunt together, Kagome decided to come back to America after finding her brothers: Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Bankotsu, and Shippo, and her gay cousin, Jakotsu. Her family were all estatic to find their little Kagome again after 20 years.

Sam got up quietly so he wouldn't wake up his wife and studied her face one last time. He ran his hand through her raven silky locks once and gave her a peck on the forhead and a kiss on her lips. He left to write a note and tucked it under the lamp in their room and before walking out, he turned to Kagome one last time and whispered. "I love you with all my heart Kagome." and left. As he shut the door quietly, he walked towards his elder brother.

"Sam, you don't have to go with this. Not only am I going to miss you, but Kags is going to be devistated." reasoned Dean as he and Sam walked out to the Impala.

"Dean, I want you to take care of Kagome while I'm gone. If you even touch her in anyway sexually, I'll smite you from where ever I am." said Sam seriously but said the last part mostly threatening but jokingly to try and lighten the mood.

"Calm down Sammy, geez." said Dean as he pulled out of the driveway.

On their way to the cementary, there was a thick cloud of awkward silence in the car. Each occupant in the car in their own thoughts. One of them thinking about what he would do with his wife and their future child/children. Laughing and a small girl calling him 'daddy'. It was always his dream for his own child calling him daddy. The other occupant thinking of what life without his younger brother is going to be like. He was a couple weeks away of marrying his own girl, Lisa, they then will be moving into Kagome's and Sam's house so they can all live together. Then Sam had to pull this crap on them. After an hour passed they drove in to an eerie looking cementary. They both got out, grabbed some blood that they had gotten previously and made a circle in the ground in the form of the Satan's symbol made of blood, chanted some ritual that was in Latin, and waited for Lucifer to come. A couple minutes later Lucifer appeared in front of Sam inside the circle.

"Well if it isn't Sammy and Dean. To what do I owe this visit to you?"

"Don't call me Sammy." snapped Sam.

"Oh but your lovely wife can? I'm hurt Sam. But honestly, what do you need, your highness?" asked Lucifer mockingly.

"I came here to take you down to Hell." Sam answered confidently

"Aren't you cute." cooed Lucifer.

Sam stared Lucifer dead in the eye. He grabbed an object from his pocket that looked like a brass knuckle, but it was rings that formed the shape of it. It was the opening to the gateway to Hell, but more specificly, Lucifer's cage

.

"Well Sammy aren't you going to kill me? I'm right here." taunted Lucifer.

"I told you not to call me that." Sam threw the the object on the gound. He quickly chanted the latin poem to open Hell to finally bring Lucifer down. While Sam was trying to complete the poem ,Lucifer some how took over Sam's body. Sam/Lucifer coudn't escape because the whole opened up before they could escape. Dean just sat there in shock. His little brother just saved the world from Arrmegedon and not only that, he didn't do anything. He kust watched his little bother jump down into a hole and he vanished. Dean sat there for hours thinking about Sam and other things. How life was going to be different and what changes will occur. After he got up, he opened the door to the Impala and drove home in a daze. When he got home he saw Kagome's tear stained face looking out the window of the house. Dean walked in and sat next to Kagome. Dean didn't have to tell Kagome about Sam. She threw herself at Dean and cried into his chest. He always thought of Kagome as the sister he never had, but always wanted. Sure, he'd make lewd comments of her just to rile up Sam, but he still loved her like a sister. He rubbed her back in a smoothing manner to calm her tears.

"Dean, I... I went to the doctor's." said Kagome as she calmed down alittle.

"Yeah and they said?"

"well, y- you're going to be an uncle Dean."

"Wow, Kagome! I can't wait!" esclaimed Dean as he bear hugged his sister- in- law.

As the afternoon passed they talked and thought up of names for the baby that has yet to grow. Knowing that everything was going to be some what normal.

**(4 Years Passed)**

It was another rainy day in the Winchester householed till...

"Ai! get your butt here and get ready for a bath!" yelled Kagome as she chased her energetic child. All Lissa could see was a small blur of dark brown while giggling towards the other side of the house. Followed by a bigger blur but of black. In their little goose chase they managed to almost run over Lisa with a large bucket of laundry and both crashed into Dean and Ben. Ai, Kagome's and Sam's 4 year old daughter clutched tightly onto her uncle's shirt

"Caught you, you gaki!" esclaimed Kagome with a mocking evil gleam in her eyes as she clutched onto Ai.

"Aaah! Uncle Dean save me from Oka-san! Ben, don't just sit there!" squealed Ai as she grabbed for her uncle and cousin.

"You're on your own kiddo" said Dean as he pried his niece's hands off his shirt.

"I can't believe you let me down Uncle Dean! I'll get you back. You'll see!" esclaimed the 4 year old as she was dragged away by her mother. Dean couldn't help but chuckle at her antics. _'Just like Kagome when she was younger' _thought Dean fondly.

(After bath time.)

"See hun, it wasn't so bad" said Kagome as she dried her daughter's hair, while Dean prepared breakfeast. Her daughter started grumbling her disagreements with a cut piut on her face that only a child could pull off. Just then, Kagome felt this huge pull on her soul, almost knocking her down. She shrugged it off and continued her task of drying her daughter's wet it happened again. But this time she almost fainted. Ben was near his aunt to help her before she fell on the ground. Dean started barking out orders. Lisa took Ai, even though she was stuggling to get towards her mom to help her, out of the room as Ben and Dean helped Kagome. She bolted up and dashed for the door with one thought running in her mind while she ignored the calls of her name from her family.

_'Sam. Sam. SAM?"_

Kagome ran through the forrest jumping over logs, getting scratched by branches hanging lower towards the ground while getting drenched from the rain. As she neared a clearing, her heart froze over at what she saw. She stood under the trees so she wouldn't get more wet from the rain. She rubbed her eyes a couple times to see if her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. After blinking her eyes a couple times, she whispered out her love's name.

"Sam?" The figure aknowledge the name and turned toward where Kagome was standing. There in the rain stood her love, her Sammy.

The man in the middle of the clearing whipped around and his eyes widened at what he saw and whispered "Kagome? Is that you?" Kagome only dashes from the only sheild from the rain and ran into Sam's arms, crying all the way, as a response to his question.

"Sam I knew it was you. I can't believe it, it's you. Aishiteru Sam" as she showered his face with kisses of affection.

"It's okay Kagome. I'm here. I love you too Kagome."

"Promise me you won't leave me alone again. Please promise me. I'll kill you if you do."

"I promise." Sam could only chucke at his wife's threat. Leave it to her to say something funny at a time like this.  
>Kagome looked up at Sam. Emerald green eyes staring at Sky blue eyes, searching to see if the other was truely there. No lies. No halucinations. Kagome reached up and cupped Sam's face in her hands and reached up to slant her lips over Sam's. Sam really missed his wife. Being tortured in Hell really did a number on him. He really missed the gentle touches of his wife, the softening glances, and the gentle touches, and so much more. She always took care of him and his needs, but all she asked for in return was his love. And boy did he give her his love. In his eyes, Kagome was the queen of his world. When they broke for air Kagome tightened her arms around Sam, so he wouldn't some how majicly disappear from her again. Their voices being carried with the wind.<p>

"Sam Winchester, I love you"

"I love you too, Kagome Tashio Winchester"

**So How'd you like it? I hope it didn't sound to bad. Well leave your comments and what not. This is only a Kagome and Supernatural- centric oneshot collection. So if you want to request someone with Kagome just PM me or leave a comment. I am open to a co-author if anybody is interested. **


	2. Dean Winchester

**Here is the second chapter. This one is going to be about Dean. Yeah, I don't know what else to say. There will be spelling mistakes because I'm using Word Pad. This was all thought out as I went so it might suck so enjoy. This is dedicated for the anonymous reviewer I had who requested Dean.**

**WARNING: Dean's Pervy mind... and Dean might seem a little OOC **

**Disclaimer: Read the description of the story, I put it there.**

"Dean..."

"Yeah?"

"You're stepping on my foot."

"Oh sorry Sam."

Dean moved away from Sam and adjusted his flashlight better. He held his rifle close to his body as they moved towards a door in the run- down building they were in. They had come back to their home town because there was a siting of some gouls hanging around and one of their father's closest friends called them to come and check it out. They were reluctant at first but came anyways. They reached the door and opened it, guns ready for anything. What they saw was a surprise. Their childhood friend and Dean's crush for the longest time, Kagome Higurashi- Tashio, bloody and battered, fighting one of the demons.

"I'm through with this." said Kagome in a cold voice as she pulled out a sword.

"Damn." whispered Dean. He was stock still as he watched her move gracfully and kill the demon. Sam could only nodd in agreement to Dean's statement.

Kagome swiped one last time at the demon and it disintagrated. She pulled out a bottle from her black leather jaket and opened it. She poured the contents in the room and took out a match. Kagome struck the match and threw it in the middle of the contents. When she looked up from her work, she saw two people that she thought she would never see.

"Dean? Sam? What you guys doing here?" Kagome ran at them and gave them each a bone crushing hug.

Dean wrapped his arms around Kagome and stayed there. He missed his childhood friend. Him and Sam would always protect her from bullies when ever they came back to visit. She was picked on a lot when she was little because it was her Japanes- American hertiage that most of the kids hated. Dean nor Sam ever cared for that though, she was just their little Kagome. Nothing bad. Kagome's family had to move to America because of some troubles her mom's family had with her father's family. Dean remembed the first time he met Kagome.

_***Flashback***_

_**A five year old Dean was sitting infront of his home bored out if his mind. His father was in the garage fixing something on the Impala. The house next door use to be his playpen (if that's what you want to call it), but he couldn't go over anymore. His father told him that someone bought the house and was moving in today. As if the god's were listening, a moving van pulled up to the house next door. Dean watched as a jet black Mustang pull up into the driveway. When the car doors opened, a woman that looked to be about 24 got out. Then a man walked out. He looked about to be 26. Then one of the back doors opened and out came, what Dean thought, a beautiful girl that looked like she was four, came out. Her emerald green eyes darting around the lawn. Her beautiful green eyes landed on Dean and he looked away so it looked like he wasn't staring. The mother and the girl having more asian features than the man. The man looked like he was half asain and half American. His father, John Winchester, decided to come out of the garage to see the neighbors. He walked over with Dean hot on his trail. **_

_**"Welcome to the neighborhood guys. I'm John Winchester and this is my oldest son Dean." said John as he shook hands with the father and mother.**_

_**"Thank you. I'm Ethan and this is my wife Akiko and our little girl Kagome." said Ethan as he pointed to his wife and daughter. **_

_**"Kagome why don't you go play with Dean while we talk to John/" asked Akiko to her four year old daughter as she pushed her towards Dean. Kagome only nodded and walked towards Dean. Dean, being the blunt one, asked.**_

_**"Hey why can't you talk? My daddy says that when a person doesn't talk is because a cat comes and takes it from your mouth. Did a cat actually come and eat your tounge?" **_

_** John gave a reprimending glare towards his son while Kagome's parents chuckled at his bluntness. Kagome's mother, Akiko knelt down towards Dean and pat his head.**_

_**"She can talk, sweety, it's just that where we lived, she didn't have friends to talk to her. Can you do me a favor?" asked Akiko in a low voice.**_

_**"Yeah!" said Dean enthusiasticly.**_

_**"Can you be her friend forever and ever?"**_

_**"Sure!" **_

_** Akiko smiled brightly and watched as Dean talked to Kagome as he dragged her towards his house. The three adults all chuckled at his antics and walked inside to talk. Dean and kagome went inside his house to introduce Kagome to Dean's mother, Mary.**_

_**"Mom! Come meet our new neighbor and my new best friend!" yelled Dean as he ran into the kitchen. Mary looked up and smiled a warm smile at the kids that walked in. **_

_**"Hello dear. My name's Mary, I'm Dean's mom." **_

_** Kagome bent down from the waist in a polite Japanese manner. Dean was kinda confused at the action but let it go. Mary just had an amused look on her face as Kagome introduced herself.**_

_**"Konnichiwa, I'm Kagome Higurashi- Tashio."**_

_**"It's nice to meet you Kagome. Are you two hungry?" asked Mary as she got up to make a snack. As if on que (sp?), Dean's and Kagome's stomache growled. Mary laughed and got out ingrediants to make sandwhiches. **_

_**"Dean, do you mind getting Sam so he can eat?" asked Mary as she started turning on the stove.**_

_**"Sure mom. Hey, wanna meet my baby brother Sam?" asked Dean happily.**_

_**"Sure. Then you can meet mine." said Kagome with a smile. And both children ran up the stairs laughing. **_

_***End Flash Back***_

"Dean? You ok?" asked Kagome as she tried feeling his forehead, giving him a perfect view of her fully developed breast. Man it pays to be a guy.

"Yea I'm fine. Let's get out of here and go somewhere to talk." said Dean as the three of them walked out of the room.

Kagome walked over to her bike and got on. She put on her helmet and turned on her bike and took off. Sam and Dean got in the Impala and drove off after Kagome. Dean could ony stare at Kagome's curvy body as she drove in front of them. '**I need to get laid soon.**' . Sam would stare occasionaly, but not too much because he knew his brother got dibs on Kagome. After an hour on the driveway, Kagome drove towards the exit and they drove another 30 minutes to Kagome's house. They pulled into a very fancy house. It had a small front yard, but the house looked like it had atleast three floors. The outside looked like a houuse a newly wed wants for their growing family. The color of the house was a tan colored with a white fence bordering the yard. Kagome got off her bike and walked toward the door with the boys after her. When she opened the door, they were met with a living room that came out of one of those Martha Stewart magazines, but about ten times better. Kagome's angelic voice broke them out of their stupor.

"Make yourselves at home. I have extra clothes incase you want to stay the night and not at a crappy hotel leaving before the bill come." said Kagome as she winked at them before starting her trek up the stairs.

"Dean, why don't we stay the night here? We can catch up on somethings. When was the last time we saw Kagome? When were in middle school?" pointed out Sam as he sat down on the couch.

"Sure, why not." said dean as he sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. If Dean remembered correctly, Kagome took about an hour to take a shower.

An hour passed and Sam and Dean heard the water upstairs shut off. That signaled that Kagome was doneher long bath. The boys were so enraptured in the show they were watching, that they didn't notice Kagome coming down.

"You guys hungry?" asked Kagome as she was walking towards the couch. Dean turned his head towards Kagome and his heart almost stopped beating. Kagome had grown to one hell of a woman. She looked to be about 5 foot 6 with a nicely toned body. The sweat pants hung off her hips in a sexy kinda way that any guy wold love to wake up to in the morning. Her white tank top, that outlined her perfectly developed round breast and her shape, that ended halfway down to her belly button. Her jet black silky hair tied up in a lazy, but sexy bun. With her well toned arms on her hips with her left hip cocked out to the side. All her baby fat long gone, and in return left one Sexy Kagome Higurasji- Tashio.

"Uhh, yeah. Sam you can stay here if you want. I'm gonna help Kagz out." said Dean as he got up.

"Yeah, sure." said Sam as he stared at Kagome.

" Alright. Come on Dean. Sammy, dinner will be ready in about an hour okay?"

Sam nodded and went back to watching tv. Dean followed after Kagome towards the large Kitchen, complete with an island in the middle, a huge stainless steel fridge with matching stove, microwave, toaster, and oven. Kagome pulled out a bag of what looked like cat food and dog food? She walked over to whee four bowls were and poured each bowl it's respective amount and food. She walked towards the patio door and opened it. "Kirrara! Phoenix! Come and get dinner!" yelled Kagome as she left the door open for her pets. Two blurs of fur ran into the kitchen, one smaller than the other. One a cream color and the other a red color. The red blur was a red Lab and the cream blur was a small cat with black ears and black stripes on its feet and tail. Kagome grabbed a bowl from the fridge and other ingrediants to make dinner.

"So Dean, what have you been up to?" asked Kagome as she chopped up vegetables in front of Dean. Dean could only watch Kagome's breast bounce slightly from her chopping the vegtables. Kagome felt eyes on her and looked up to find Dean staring at her.

"Dean? You ok hun?" asked Kagome as she stopped chopping.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"So... any new adventures?

"Yeah pleanty of them. There was this one time..." and Dean began telling Kagome all about his and Sam's adventures. Kagome cried silently at parts and laughed at others. Dean loved the way she laughed. It was like the tinkling sound of windchimes on a beautiful day. Then in return Kagome told most of the things that happened to her over the years. Kagome excused herself to get Sam.

"Sam dinner's ready."

"Okay"

Sam and Kagome came back to the kitchen and found Phoenix and Kirrara fighting. "If you two don't stop it right now, neither of you get to sleep on the bed and you'll sleep outside." threatened Kagome in a threatening tone. Phoenix and Kirrara both stopped in mid roughhousing and sat near Kagome's seat. Kagome sat at the head of the table and started eating. Sam and Dean looked at Kagome and the pets with amusement in their eyes. The dog got up and left the room and came back with what looked like a walking cane.

"Ugh Phoenix, I can see now. It's okay hun. See?" Kagome crouched down infront of Phoenix's face and stared into his eyes. Phoenix stuck his blsck wet nose in her face and sniffed her face but more specificly her eyes. After finding nothing wrong, he gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek and laid back down.

"What do you mean, you can see?" asked Dean with worry and curiosity.

"we've always know you could see Kagz. What's up?" Sam asked his older sister figure.

Kagome seemed reluctant at first to tell them about what happened when she moved back to japan. "Well it started the night after you guys came for your last visit..." Kagome talked about her entire adventure from when she turned 15. from falling down the well, to falling in love with Inuyasha. At the finale battle, Inuyasha decided to attack Kagome because Kikyo wanted her soul back and made her go blind in the proccess of escaping. She was constantly being degraded by Inuyasha on a daily basis. At first it hurt her like hell, but after she got so use to being degraded that she believed every word of it. Sam and Dean, but mostly Dean, were so enraged that they had trouble containing their anger. Kagome reached for their hands and sqeezed their hands.

"Don't worry guys. I'm all better and it's all water under the bridge now."

"No Kagome. You're very precious to us. We don't want to loose you over something like that. First we loose mom, then your dad, then our dad. We don't want to loose you please." begged Dean.

Kagome stared at them appalled. Even if they haven't seen eachother in a long time, they still cared for her as if they've been seeing eachother everyday. It almost brought a tear to her eye.

"Thanks Dean and Sam. You guys done dinner?"

They got up and helped Kagome clean up and she got stuff out for them to sleep and rooms to sleep in. They each got in their respective rooms and slept the night away. The next day, Dean woke up to wonderful smells coming from the kitchen. He got up and walked down to the kitchen and saw Sam chowing down at the patio. He looked at the huge in- ground pool and saw Kagome emerge from the water. The water rolling dowin in between her valley and down her flat toned stomach.

"Oh hey Dean! Breakfeast is on the table next to Sam. You guys can come in after if you want. I left bathing suits on the other chair." said Kagome.

Kagome was about to go underwater when she heard the doorbell ring. She got out and wrapped a towel around her waist and went to answer the door. "Hello? Oh Souta! Come on back Sam and Dean are over. And I see you've... brought... friends." Kagome let all his friends pass by with him until she saw someone she did **not **want to see. Kagome put on a fake smile and greeted the man that she hated with a passion.

"Hojou, what are you doing here?"

"Oh Kagome-chan. Well I'm here to visit you. Souta- kun had one extra ticket."

"Oh well come in."

After he walked in, Kagome walked briskly over to her brother, who was catching up with Dean and Sam, and pushed him into the water. When he resurfaced, he was about to protest until he saw the fire and rage in Kagome's eyes.

"Kuso, Kagome- nee- chan. What was that for?" yelled Souta as he swam towards the edge of the pool.

"You know damn well that I never want to see Hojou after what he did to me." whispered Kagome Harshly.

"He invited himself. I was going to bring okaa-san, but she had a business trip with Sesshou- aniki and couldn't make it. We were going to give to one of Kouga- aniki's kids but Hobo took it. So don't blame me! Can I go change? I'm all wet."

"sigh Yeah, go ahead."

Souta smiled at his sister and walked away to change. Kagome greeted Souta's friends that she use to babysit when she lived in Japan. She then went to go sit on Dean's lap and fell back exaughstedly. Dean was the happiest man in the world. He didn't even notice the guy in the corner giving him death glares. Kagome snuggled into Dean more and started tracing random patterns on his chest. He looked over to Sam and saw Sam give him a smug look and said he was going to change to go for a swim.

"Dean, you're soft."

"Thanks Kagz. You're very soft yourself."

Kagome fell asleep in Dean's arms until the afternoon. She woke up and heard everyone's stomach growl. She looked sround her to find Dean asleep. Sam was helping Sam with making make shift fireworks, Souta's friends were just in the pool sitting on the floats and Hojou was... Hojou was staring at her and Dean. Okaaay creepy. She looked around once more, and found her two companions, Phoenix and Kirrara, playing in the water. She snggled deeper into Dean's arms wrapped around her waist. She felt movement behind her and looked to find Dean waking up. A light blush dusted her face. **'He's so adorable. I could wake up to this anyday. I need to get laid. Badly' **

"Hey what's up?" asked Dean groggily.

"I'm about to make lunch. Wanna help?" asked Kagome happily.

"Sure."

Kagome got up and helped Dean up and they walked into the kitchen. They got out a bunch of things to put on the grill. Things that varied from steak to potatoes. While Kagome and Dean were preparing the food, they joked and laughed the entire time. They didn't notice the jealous glare from Hojou or the smug looke from their younger siblings. They were having to much fun! As they were cooking Kagome's cell phone rang. She looked to see who was calling and saw one of her older brothers, who adopted her, Sesshomaru.

"Moshi Moshi. Sesshou- aniki, what's up?"

_"It's good to hear you are in good spirits."_

"Yea, I guess. Some of my old friends came over. So what's up Sesshou- kun?"

_"Well I don't mean to ruin your mood, but it seems that someone around where you are currently are residing, is resurrecting old enemies of ours."_

"Yea? Why would they do that?"

_"Kagome, they resurrected Inuyasha. He's already searched for you here. That's why I sent Souta to you for a couple days. You can never be too careful. I want you to check it out for me. I'm pretty sure your friends would want to come."_

"In...Inu...Inuyasha?" Kagome's hardened and let the phone slip from her hand. Souta notice that his sister wasn't looking okay and went to see her. He noticed her expression then looked to the phone. He saw nobody there and shook his sister out of the trance she was in.

"Kags, you okay?"

"Souta, Inuyasha's alive," Kagome said as she turned to him."He's alive."

Souta froze and hgged his sister as she broke down in his embrace. Sam walked into the kitchen and noticed Kagome's desraught state and quickly went over to see what was wrong.

"Inuyasha is alive." said Souta as he tried calming his sister down.

"Souta, stay here with everyone. Sam, you and Dean are coming with me. This is my battle to confront. Souta, don't say anything. I don't want him coming here and hurting you guys." ordered Kagome as she stood up with the help of Sam and Souta. She ran up the stairs and got ready. Sam walked over to Dean and whispered to him and they also left to change.

Sam and Dean came back down stairs wearing their usual jeans tshirt and plaid shirt over their shirt. Kagome came down wearing tight jeans with black leather boots that went up to her knees. She had on a black tank top and a leather jacket that ended above her belly button and was left open.

"Kirrara, come here girl. Souta, you know the rules. Phoenix take care of everyone. I'll be back."

"Kagome, wait." yelled Souta after his sister. She turned around with a questioning look. "Be careful."

Kagome nodded and left her house. Kagome walked over to her Mustang and motioned for the bouys to get in. Sam sat in the back and Dean sat up front with Kagome. She pulled out and drove off. Dean stared out the window but was looking at Kagome from the side of his eyes.

***In Dean's mind***

_ Dean was sitting in the car but Sam wasn't in the back. They drove until they reached a feild that had flowers in a different array of colors that ran on for miles. Kagome stopped the car and got out and started running towards the feild. Dean got out and followed her through the feild. Dean could hear her bell tingling laughter and she would occasionally look behind her to look at Dean. He picked up speed and caught her in his arms and they fell down laughing. They tumbled for little and stopped with Dean on top of Kagome, straddling her hips. They stared at each other as they were breathing heavily. Dean tucked a stray strand of hair from Kagome's face and admired her beauty._

_"Kagome, you're so beautiful."_

_"Dean, I love you"_

_ Before Dean could do anything, Kagome pulled him flush against her and crashed her lips on his. Her petite body molding with his, her breast pressed up against Dean's chest. Her soft plump lips miving against his in a secret dance that only lovers do. Kagome ran her hands over Dean's upper body. She unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands all over her his back slowly. Feeling every muscle and indent on his muscular body. Dean ran his hands over and under Kagome, feeling her womanly curves. Her entire body was so soft and smooth. He started nipping her ear and went all the way to her throat. Her mewls encouraged him on._

_"Dean."she moaned as he continued his attack. "? Dean?"_

***End Fantasy***

"DEAN!" Kagome's voice breaking his train of thought.

"Yeah?"

"Did we loose you or something hun?" asked Kagome with concern.

"Nope, I'm good."

"Okay. Well we're here."

Dean turned to look at the building infront of them. It looked like an eighteen centurty house with worn shingles and broken windows. The three of them went to the trunk and got out weapons and Kagome pulled out a Japanese looking sword. She strapped a bunch hidden knives to her body and hid a gun in her jacket. She slammed the trunk closed and cocked her gun ready for action.

"Let's get going."

The three of them walked in as unit. Kagome held her gun securely and opened a door to find a man in the middle. The man turned around, to reveal a man that looked similar to Naraku, except this man had orange eyes. His eyes studied each person carefully until his eyes landed on Kagome. His hansome face grew a sadistic smirk.

"If it isn't Kagome. My father told me so much about you. I just never imagined how much more beautiful you are in person."

"Cut the crap. I didn't come here for this." sneered Kagome.

"Ah, I see. Well I have someone that's here that is dying to see you again. He came all the way from..." Kagome shot a bullet straight between his eyes.

"I see you've upgraded. Bullets that channel your miko powers. I like it." the man laughed a menacing laugh then died.

Just as Kagome put her gun away, a figure clad in red walked in the room. Silver hair, dog ears, a red fuedal eran outfit, and last but not least, golden eyes. Yup that's Inuyasha. His eyes widened at the sight of Kagome. She had grown into a beautiful woman. The last time he saw her, she looked like that cute little girl that was sheltered from the world. But now she looked like a goddess that was a born warrior. Her Emerald green eyes that once held love, now was hardened from seeing to much and a wisdom beyond her age.

"Kagome, it's been a long time." said Inuyasha softly.

"Inuyasha." said Kagome calmly.

"Don't have to be so hostile. I wanna make up for what I did. I realised I made a mistake, you are the one I truely needed."

"Bull crap. She doesn't want to see your fugly face around here." argued Dean.

Inuyasha looked towards Sam and Dean and smirked a sadistic smirk.

"You just can't stop picking up strays can you Kagome? Just like that brat Shippo."

"You leave my son out of this. I will never forget you for what you did, you half- breed." sneered Kagome

"That hurts Kagome, after all that we've been through. All the wonderful times together, you're going to be that way with me?"

Dean was getting tired of Inuyasha. He was treading on dangerous waters, thinking he could take Kagome from him like that. He just got her back. No. Dean wasn't going to stand for this. He ran up to Inuyasha and was ready to sing at him with his gun. He ignored the yells from Kagome and Sam telling him to get back. Dean swung and hit Inuyasha across the face. Inuyasha's face swung swiflty to the right side. Dean was about to swing and hit him again, but Inuyasha beat Dean to the punch (no pun intended). Dean stumbled a bit but up again and tried to hit Inuyasha. Inuyasha got fed up with Dean and was about to thrust his claws into Dean, but was at a stalemate. There was obivously something his claws were though, but what was through his stomach most likely through his vital organs. He looked up and almost laughed at the irony. There infront of him with his claws through their stomach, was Kagome with blood dripping from her mouth and her wound and pooling at her feet. He looked down and saw that she stuck her special katana, _burakkushadō_, sticking in his stomach. She looked so much like the time when Kikyo killed him. But instead of Kikyo, it was Kagome that was killing him. She looked so beautiful despite all the blood she was caked in. It made her look like a goddess in the middle of battle delivering the final blow.

Kagome pulled her sword out of Inuyasha and watched as he fell over. His claws retracting to his hands, leaving holes in her abdomen. She lifted burakkushadō and stuck it through Inuyasha's skull and turned to Dean. She dropped down to Dean to make sure he was ok.

"Dean, you ok? No broken bones?"

"You idiot! You could of died. I don't want to loose you."

Kagome chuckled as she swayed and fell into Dean's arms and fell unconcious. He picked her up and her sword and motioned towards Sam to leave. They quickly made it to the Impala and hastily made it towards the hospital.

**(3 weeks later)**

Dean walked in to a hospital and went towards the front desk. In his hands he held a beautiful bouquet of different colored roses and asked for room 9-C on the second floor. The nurse, knowing who he was by now, gave him the okay to go up. He walked towards the elevator and punched the thrid floor button and waited till the elevator stopped. He got off and walked to the door '9-C' he opened the door and walked quietly inside and shut the door quietly. Hw walked over to the bed and put the bouquet on the bedside and stadown in the chair. He looked toward the beautiful raven haired girl laying in the bed recovering. Her chest moving up and down in an even pace to show that she was asleep. Dean is always blaming himself for putting his raven haired girl in the hospital. If he didn't move fast enough, then she wouldn't have jumped in the way to save him.

"Funny, huh Kagome? I'm always saving you from danger and this time you saved me." said Dean quietly as he held her hand. Kagome's hand felt slightly chilled from the hospital room. He figured if he held her hand it would warm up.

"Kagome, I never got to say this up to your face yet because I've been afraid to. I've battled so many things and faced hell and back, and yet I can't tell you three simple things?" chuckled Dean quietly as he tucked a stray stand of her hair. "Kagome, I love you with all my heart. I've always imagined you next to me as I wake up in the morning. Or seeing you at the breakfeast table with me feeding you something while you're rubbing your belly with our kid. It's all a dream though." Dean leaned up and gave Kagome a lingering kiss on her forehead. As if the lord was listening to him, Kagome's eyes started to flutter open. She blinked her eyes a couple times to clear her eyes. she looked around and noticed her hand intertwind with Dean's.

"Dean?" she asked, her voice hoarse from misuse. Dean sprang and and helped Kagome into a sitting position. He quickly got her a cup of water and brought it to her dry lips. She drank the entire cup and licked her lips to get them moist again. Dean sat down in the chair, barely able to contain his excitement.

"Kags. You're awake. I've wait for awhile for you to wake up. I came and visit everyday, seeing if you would open your beautiful emerald green eyes."

"Dean, I'm fine. I just needed to recover. I don't know why you brought me to a hospital." Kagome mumbled to herself.

Dean grabbed Kagome's chin gently and turned her face towards him. He slanted his lips over Kagome's in a passionate kiss. Kagome was surprised for a second but recover and responded baack to Dean. Kagome ran her hands in Dean's hair and pulled him closer to her body. Dean ran his hands through her silky hair. He liked Kagome's lips for entrance and Kagome opened her mouth to let him taste her mouth. Their tounges battle for dominance and Dean's won. They pulled apart for breath of air and stayed in each other's arms.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too.'

**So what did you guys think? I hope it wasn't sooo bad. I used Google translater fot the name of the sword. This was typed while I was sick and vomiting (Because you guys needed to know that). I started this new insulin and lately the side effects are getting to me, that's why it's taken long to update. I apologize if it suxks horribly. Up next is Castiel and it'll be a lemon! I'm so excited because it's my first one that I'm making. So if any of you feel like giving me pointers or tips feel free to PM or email me (bruins_). Leave a review and tell me what you think. Thank you **

_burakkushadō-= Black Shadow_


	3. Lucifer Sam

**This is I had to write it before I lost it. Here's Lucifer Sam and Kagome. Currently I'm working on about 5 stories right now so bare with me people. This was inspired by the song Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down. I'm pretty sure you guys are waiting for the Castiel and Sam/Dean/KAgome chapters and they are coming along. I'm trying the best I can. Sorry for any mispelled words. This was typed on WordPad**

She didn't know what time it was or what day it was. All she knew was that she was stuck in this bedroom for about 4 months; roughly. 4 months ago,she was in her home waiting for her boyfriend to go somwhere and BAM! She blacked out. When she opened her eyes, all she saw was blackness. She could barely make out the shapes of a chair in the corner of the room, two bed- side tables, a dresser, two doors, and a window covered by curtains. She got up to open the first door but, it was locked. She walked over to the other door and opened it. It was a bathroom. She walked back and sat on the bed. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door open softly and shut close. She felt the bed shift next to her and looked up. Her emerald green eyes squinted to see the person.

"Sam? Is that you? Where are we? What's going on?" asked the girl. The man chuckled and reached across the girl to turn on the lights.

"Kagome, this is our new home. No one will bother us here." said Sam as he caressed Kagome's cheek lovingly.

"Sam, what's going on! Tell me." demanded Kagome as she tried to move away from her boyfriend. She had never seen him like this before. His eyes were darker than normal and was wearing a white suit. Her miko senses where screaming at her to repell against her boyfriend, but she didn't want to.

"Sshh. I'm here now. Soon we can have the life we've always wanted. You, me and a child. Now come. You need to rest." Sam got up from the bed and pulled back the covers of the bed and put Kagome in the covers. He tucked her in, turned the lights off, and got in next to her. Sam wrapped his arms around Kagome and fell asleep with his arms tightly around Kagome. Kagome slowly shut her eyes and went into a deep slumber. That was 3 months ago. After, she found out everything. Why Sam had locked her in a room. What plans Sam had for them. Everything. She didn't want to stop Sam because she said she would be by his side forever no matter what. Even if she didn't agree with him. He was her knight and shining armor, her crusader off to make the world "safe" for her, when he couldn't even save her from himself. Keeping her trapped in a room like this was making her feel lonley. Much like she felt when she was in the fuedal era when Inuyasha left her to fend off scattered demons in the forrest alone. She eventually learned how to defend herself from danger, thanks to his older half brother, teaching her how to handle weapons and how to fight all different forms of fighting.

When she came back to her time period after defeating Naraku and making an unselfish wish, she found her family dead in her home. She mouned their lost and burned their bodies and dug them under the God Tree. She burned down the home and left for America to find her father, Bobby Singer. She eventually found him and that's how she met her boyfriend, Sam Winchester. His older brother, Dean Winchester, kept hitting on her constently. She kept denying him time after time, but on the other hand, she spent most of her time with his younger brother and they fell in love.

"Kagome, I brought you food. I'm pretty sure you're hungry." said the man occupying her thoughts. Kagome turned from the window back to her now, husband. She smiled a smile that didn't quite catch her eyes. Sam's smile fell down to a frown. He set the tray on the table and walked over to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her.

"What troubles you dear?" asked Sam with concern.

"Sam, I don't think any of this is right. Killing people? That's going to far. You need to stop this."

"I'm only doing this for you, my love. I want to make this world ours. Soon I'll be king and you'll be next to me as my queen. Now enough of talking. Let's eat. I brought you a gift to cheer you up." Sam picked his wife up bridal style and sat down with her in his lap. He picked up something random from the tray and fed it to Kagome. He rubbed her back soothingly. '_Soon this whole damn world will bow at my feet.'_

"Sam. I- I have something to tell you.' mumbled Kagome as she was munching on a bowl of oden. Sam stared at his wife as she squirmed under his gaze

"Yes?"

"Um. Well, I'm pregnant, Sam. About 2 weeks into it." Kagome didn't even dare look into his eyes becase she was afraid of his reaction. Sam's smile tuned into a malovent smirk. His loyal wife is finally giving him children. All of them literally being the Devil's children.

"Sam?" Kagome looked up from her meal to stare at her husband. Sam snapped out of his thoughts and gave Kagome a kiss that left her breathless to show his excitment. When they broke apart he hugged her tightly.

"I guess I have to bring you more food then, hun. Why don't we celebrate later, hm?" Kagome only nodded. She finished her meal and waited for the food to go down. Kagome fell asleep after her meal in Sam's arms. He laid there with an evil smirk the whole time, running his hand up and down her arm in a loving gesture. Tonight they would celebrate in a night of passion so he could make sure that she was having his children. Once Sam was through with this world, no one will touch his Kagome.

**Well people here you go. I hope you like it and enjoy it :D. I will try to get the Castiel chapter up soon. Please review if would. Oh! Before I forget. For all you internet trolls on , telling crossover writers to stop posting and to go hang themselves and what not, I hope you realise that that's a form of cyberbulling and you guys can get reported. People come to this site for fun, Not be the new Stephen King or James Patterson. This hobby is for fun. **


	4. Castiel

**Here is the third chapter of My True love! This is a Castiel and Kagome pairing. This is dedicated to **whydoyoucare **because she requested it. There aren't any Castiel and Kagome pairing type stories out there so I hope this one will be okay. If there are any spelling errors, I know. I'm using WordPad type these up. This is going to be a lemon and this is my first one so tell me how I do. Itried to make Castiel seem emotionless as much as I could but also give him some emotion. I hope you like it.**

**WARNING: sexual scenes and Castiel kinda knowing what to do in sex. Slight mention of YYH**

_They met in a very special gathering. Green eyes clashed with brown eyes. Immediate attraction._

A girl that looked like the age of 20 walked next to a man that looked 30. The male had an aristocratic air about him. He had golden eyes that held a cold air around them. His long silver silky hair that reached to his ankles, swished with every movement he made. His clothes were what looked like a japanese warriors hakamas and a robe like shirt. The sleeves were long and had red flower designs on it. The girl , however, held a grace and wisdom that screamed respect. Her long silky raven hair reached halfway to her thighs. It swayed with every movement she made. Her outfit was kimono with slits on the side. Armor that was made of dragon's scales, silk ribbons tied around her delicate waist. A pinkish- purple bauble hanging innocently from her delicate waist. Instead of flats, she wore boots that went up half her shins. On her curvy hips, she had three swords each with their own aura to them. A bow slung on her shoulder and a quiver across her back. Her emerald green eyes set straight ahead of her as she moved insync with the man beside her's stride.

Castiel couldn't help but stare at the beautiful girl's appearence. He forgot he was standing next to his lord's side at the moment. The lord looked down at his little angel and smiled a knowing smile. He knew he was attracted to the girl. She would be very good for him. As the pair approached, the Lord greeted the two beings in a formal Japanese greeting.

"It's good to see you again Sesshomaru and Kagome." Kagome and Sesshomaru greeted the lord in their traditonal greeting.

"We have been well."

"Good. This one of my many children, Castiel. Castiel, these are the gardians of the Japan sector along with Enma and Koenma, Kagome and Sesshomaru"

"Hello." greeted Castiel timidly.

"Come, we have much to discuss." And they all walked towards a building to sit and talk about a barrier that would change their lives forever

_After the meeting, he had to tell her the truth before she left_

It was settled. Kagome and Sesshomaru would set up a barrier to separate the demons, dead, and humans apart. The only thing is that Kagome would have to live on Earth to guard the barrier so no idiots will get through. The task wasn't given to Koenma and his dogs was because he was to irresponsible for that much responsiblity. When he was told this, he marched out the building in anger. His father, Enma, was embarressed beyond belief of his son.

Kagome was walking along the garden smelling the flowers or petting the animals that have died and stayed in this beautiful garden. She was well aware of the pair of dark blue eyes watching her every move. She would say hello to the other angels around her as she walked along. Even though she hung, lived and was related to demons, she was well respected of what she did for all three worlds. "Castiel, I know you have been following me. Why don't you some out?" He walked out the bushes and stood next to Kagome with a huge blush across his face. She smiled and sat down. Motioning him to do the same, he sat next to her and waited for her to say something. After a long comfortable silence he blurted out something that would change their fate.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!"

"Thank... You." mumbled Kagome while her face resembled the red roses they were sitting near. The talked about everything until she had to go back home.

_When she left for the humans, he watched her leave with sadness in his eyes knowing that he couldn't go down right away with her._

Castiel watched as Kagome got ready to live with the humans. He helped her carry her bags towards the door. She gave him a bone crushing hug and lingered slightly. Kagome looked up at Castiel and wiped a tear from his eye. It would be about 300 years until he could see her again.

"Castiel, don't cry. It rains when an angel cries."

"That's not true. It's only a myth." Kagome chuckled at his response. She gave him a peck on the cheek and picked up her bags.

"Well Cas, I'm going to..." Kagome was interrupted by a a pair of lips crashing over hers. She was so surprised that she dropped her bags in shock. When they broke apart, their faces resembled tomatoes. She looked up at Castiel but couldn't say anything.

"Before you go Kagome, I wanted to let you know that, I've felt this emotion that I can't name. But all I know is that when you're around, my heart beats faster and I get butterflies in my stomach."

Before Kagome could responed to him, he disappeared leaving feathers in his wake. She picked one up and twirled it between her fingers. "It was Love that you felt Castiel." Kagome put the feather in her bags and left. It was a long trip from Makai to the Ningen-kai. She walked In the portal and walked toward the mansion she would live in for the time being.

_They met up in an unlikley place._

"Dean why are you taking me here? It's a den of ininiquity!" said Castiel sharply as they parked infront of a whorehouse.

"Relax Cas. You need to live alittle." said Dean as they got out of the Impala.

"Castiel? I would never in my life imagine you going to place like this." said a bell like voice with a hidden amusment to the statement.

Dean and Castiel turned towards the voice and both men lost their breath. There stood a woman with asain features. She had porclain skin, silky raven colored hair, beautiful emerald green eyes. She was wearing tight jeans with knee high, high heel boots. She had on a white tank top with a black leather jacket that ended below her breasts. Her figure was very very curvy like a winding road and toned. It looked like she kept her body well in shape.

Castiel looked really hard at the woman. Oh mylanta, IT WAS KAGOME! His little angel. It had been 300 years since he's seen his love, Kagome. He quickly ran towards her and crashed her into his chest. She dropped her grocceries to wrap her arms around his waist. Dean feeling left out, jogged over to to the embracing couple.

"Cas, I didn't know you already had a lady. A sexy one at that. No wonder you didn't wanna come." Dean wiggled his eyebrow perversely. Castiel let Kagome go so she could introduce herself to his friend.

"I know who you are. The guy that's all the commotion in heaven. I'm Kagome Higurashi Tashio. I'm the gardian of the barrier between the human world, the demon world, and the spirit world; at your service." Kagome curtsied in a mocking manner.

"Well that's one hell of a job you have their.' chuckled Dean.

"You can't even imagine how bad. Because of Lucifer and Michael running around, the barrier has been disturbed and It's taken a lot of my part to keep it stable. It's just to much work." sighed Kagome. She turned towards Castiel and smacked him across the face with an angered expression. The force of the hit made Castiel's face turn to the side. Dean's eyes were as wide as saucers! Never had he seen a woman smack Castiel across the face or hit him for that matter.

"That's for leaving me hang when I left. You don't just kiss and confess to a girl and leave. Jeez!" yelled Kagome in Castiel's face.

"Oh crap!" exclaimed Dean.

Castiel rubbed his face slowly. He threw Kagome over his shoulder and pulled out her cellphone and his. He tossed the phones to a bewildered Dean. Kagome was hitting Castiel's back and yelling at him to let her down.

"We'll be seeing you tomorrow night. I don't want to be interupted."

"Castiel! Put me d-" and they vanished leaving a shocked Dean behind.

They appeared in Kagome's apartment in her room, in her bed. Before Kagome could get up and protest, she immediately stopped all thoughts when she felt his lips on hers. She immediately responded back to his kiss putting all her passion and feeling in it. Kagome pushed off his jacket, un-tightened his tie, unbuttoned his shirt, and ran her hands in his hair. Castiel pulled her jacket off and took off her tank top. He moved his kisses along her jaw and down to the colum of her throat. Then he came to her black lacy bra. He stared at it trying to figure out how to take it off. Kagome chuckled and took his hands and helped him take it off.

"I missed you Castiel. Everyday I counted the days till I got to see you again."

"I missed you too Kagome."

Kagome kissed Castiel as she ran her hands over his body slowly. He did the same thing but he continued off where he was earlier. Castiel has always been curious on how Kagome's breast felt like, so he hesitantly squeezed her breast. Kagome hissed in pleasure, thinking that Castiel would continue, but felt he stopped. She opened her eyes and saw Castiel looking at her as if inspecting wounds on her body with a guilty look.

"Did I hurt you?" asked Castiel with concern.

"No why?" asked Kagome.

"Because you made a sound as if I hurt you or something."

Kagome chuckled at Castiel's concern. "It felt very nice when you did that, silly" She grabbed his hands and put them on her breasts and let him do what he wanted. He started kneading her breast and she moaned out his name. He abandoned one breast and opened the front of her pants and pulled them off in one fluid movement. He then pulled off her underwear and tossed it where their clothes, minus his pants, were. Castiel looked up at Kagome's face and saw that her face resembled a tomato. He then slowly stuck his finger in her nether lips and pumped his finger slowly in and out of her.

Kagome gasped at the feeling. She mewled and moaned in pleasure at the feeling. Never had she felt like this before. Yea, she's had fantasies of Castiel and her having sex, but this is nothing in comparison to her fantasies and her pleasuring herself. She felt like she was very slowly going up on a rollar coaster. Up up up, she goes, panting all the way.

"Castiel, go faster, go harder."

Castiel compling wih her wishes, added more fingers and pumped his hand harder. Kagome was bucking her hips against his hand and dug her fingers into Castiel's back, leaving little cresent moon marks on his back. While Castiel was bringing Kagome to her peak, he kissed and nipped her breast. He decided that he loved Kagome's taste. She tasted like a red velvet cupcake with vanilla frosting with a spinkle of chocolate. Kagome yelled Castiel's name as she rode her first orgasm. Castiel removed his hand and just sat there staring at Kagome weirdly with a lust filled gaze. Kagome pushed Castiel over so she was straddling his hips while trying to come back down to Earth.

"You, Mister Angel, need to relax. Why so tense?" asked Kagome as she nuzzled Castiel's neck.

"Well, I..I- I've never done this before, Kagome." mumbled Castiel as he realxed under Kagome's hands massaging his shoulders.

"With a pervert as a friend like Dean? I'm pretty sure yo gys have stumble upon porn before." Castiel's face became red as a tomato at what Kagome said.

"The Pizza man." mumbled Castiel

"What was that?"

"I said 'The Pizza Delivery Man.' That's what Dean showed me." Kagome bursted out laughing. She clutched her sides to ease her pain from laughing so hard. When she quieted down she sat there for a minute trying to catch her breath.

"And what, pray tell, did you learn from the Pizza Delivery Man?" Castiel moved so fast that Kagome didn't even feel him get up. His left hand holding her hands above her head and his right on her right thigh that was now resting on his hip. He pressed his groin against Kagome's lower body. Kagome stared up at Castiel,, her emerald green eyes widening at Castiel.

"Well, I guess you have been learing. You deserve an A for that one." chuckled Kagome. She moved one oh her hands free from his grip and unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his pants and boxers all together. Kagome started blushing and looked the other other way. She always had an inkling that male angels had bigger... assets like male demons. She heard an "Ahem" and turned towards Castiel's face.

"Kagome. I don't know what to do now." said Castiel with a look that looked like something like embarresment. Kagome blinked her eyes a cople times and laughed. Hard. Castiel gave her a mad glare. So he wasn't expirenced. What's wrong with that? He's an angel, he's not supposed to know about this kinda stuff. Kagome stopped laughing for the millionth time that night.

"Oh sweetie. You're killing me."

"I'm serious."

"I thought you knew what you were doing. You look adorable when you get mad." teased Kagome as she pulled Castiel down so she could kiss him. As she was kissing Castiel, she grabbed his length and guided him towards her entrance. The broke apart and stared at each other. Kagome gave Castiel a quiet nodd and he thrust forward past her maiden barrier. Kagome gasped at the sharp pain. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying. Castiel stayed still but wrapped his arms around Kagome so she would feel better. After waiting a couple moments, Kagome moved her hips in a slow rocking motion. They both both hissed in pleasure at the friction. Castiel decided to pick up the pace and went faster while nipping down Kagome's throat. Kagome mewled and moaned at the feeling. She moved Castiel's face towards her and moved closer to her face "I know you can go faster. Now move faster and HARDER!" Castiel quickly complied with her and moved faster. Soon the whole bed was shaking from the force.

Never had Kagome felt anything like this. She felt a certain type of adrenalin hit her as she was nearing her completion. After a few thrusts, Kagome and Castiel were yelling out their completion. Once they fell back down, they went back for six more times, then they laid on the bed tired. Castiel pulled Kagome towards him and pulled the overs over them. While they were laying there, a faint glow happened on the top right breast of Kagome's. After the glow dissapeared a wicca star in a sn type symbol was left behind.

"It's what you would call a mating mark. Now everyone knows you're mine and under my protection." explained Castiel as he nuzzled his mark on Kagome.

"And this," Kagome rubbed a blue cressent moon on Castiel's, "is my mating mark. Now all we need is a tradional human wedding." smiled Kagome.

"I guess. If it makes you happy. Now sleep before Dean finds us some how or contacts me." grumbled Castiel.

"I love you Castiel." chuckled Kagome

"I love you too, Kagome." said Castiel.

"Hey Castiel, do you think we left Dean all alone?"

"No. He's fine"

**FIN! I hope you guys like it. I tried staying to Castiel's character. My offer for my story "Happy Hunting" is still up if anybody's interested. Also, if anyone is going to request a pairing, give me a theme, an ending line, and how they meet. I'd like to see what you guys have in mind. Keep these reguest coming loves. I wuvs you all... Sorry. That was creepy. But I still love you guys, that are favorite- ing and reviewing this story :D.**


	5. Important info

**IMPORTANT: THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER! **

_Sorry if you were expecting a new chapter, I will try to put one up as soon as possible, if my busy schedual permits._

Hey everyone, or at least ot the people who are reading these fics of mine :). I've come down to a very hard decision and I feel that It's very important to tell you this. I've decided that my two recent stories are going to be under revision and what not. I will be asking you again for a co-author for my story 'Happy Hunting' If you are interested, please, contact me. That would help sooo much because I really want to start a new chapter and I can't because school, job finding, managing my diabetes **AND** looking for a school for driving lessons is really getting to me. I was at a point where I was just going to put them up on Deviantart and stuff but, I decided against please please please! If any of you are interested in helping me please do so.

As for the other story, not many people are requesting pairings, so I've decided to open it up to not only Supernatural, but other shows/ movies/ manga/anime/ect. Since not a lot of people are requesting, it tells me as a writer that I'm not as affective as I want to be. So If anyone wants to request anybody with Kagome leave a review and I'll try to get to it. Also another thing, my computer officially died, so I'm using my older brother's computer (that's in college and his own appartment). Also I wouldn't mind artwork AT ALL! I love to see other's artwork and if you have an idea, then go ahead and send me a link or show me on DeviantArt if you jave one. My user name is RedSoxgirl if you want to look for mine and leave a link on my profile. I think my artwork sucks but that's besides the point.

So my lovely reads, I'll see you till the next installments of 'Happy Hunting' and 'My True Love'


	6. Sesshomaru

**Hi people's! OH MY GOB, IT"S BEEN, LIKE, FOREVER SINCE I'VE UPDATED! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I promise I will update more now that I'm using my mom's new laptop. So incase any of you care, I've taken down Happy Hunting because 1) I don't remember what was going to happen :/ and 2) My muse for it is gone. So I'm going to start the story fresh :D**

** So this new one-shot is going to be the pairing of: Sesshomaru and Kagome! This dedicated to DLG4life. Actually I owe her a couple so the next ones that I do will be for her. **

**WARNING: KAGOME DIES IN THIS ONE-SHOT. You've been warned. Set in modern times. No demons and such and Sesshomaru will be OOC**

**Rating: T**

Sesshomaru ducked as he heard another bomb near his position in the rough terrain he was currently located at. '_Damn_' he thought as he saw another one of his friends get blown up by the explosion. He grabbed his gun and ran towards his friend and dropped next to him. Sesshomaru rapidly took his bag off and pulled out a First-Aid Kit. He turned to his friend, whose left leg was blown off by the bomb, was howling in pain.

"Sesshomaru! It hurts man! I- I can't take it man!"

"Rob, just calm down and take a deep breath. I'm going to give you some morphine to null the pain till the helicopter comes. Just bear with me."

"Sessh, m- my wife and kids. If I don't make it, please give them these letters and tell them that I love them very much and I'm proud of them." Rob had pulled out three letters from his U.S army vest and handed it to Sesshomaru.

"Rob, you're going to make it but I will make sure they're delivered. Look the helicopter's here. I'll see you back home."

"Thanks buddy." Sesshomaru finished strapping Bob to the small gurney and was lifted up into the helicopter. Sesshomaru looked back down at the letters that were given to him to send with his letters. He pulled out a pocket sized photo from his pocket and smiled lovingly at it. It was a picture of his wife and 5 year old daughter smiling back at him. His wife has black silky hair that reaches all the way to her lower back. Her heart shaped face is framed by her bangs that reach below her eye brows. Her eyes are slanted in the way a native from Japan has but her eyes are an unnatural color for Japanese women. They are a Sapphire blue with specs of green and full of expression. If you stare in her eyes, you could get lost because it looks like the sky that runs on forever. Her body is the perfect curvy and skinny. She loves to work out and keep her body in shape, but her height is only 5"5 compared to his 6"4. She's a very kind spirit and would give the shirt off her back just to make sure you are comfortable. He rubbed his pointer finger on her face in an adoringly manner.

Next he moved his gaze to his daughter. He was the very spitting image of him and her mother. She had the black hair of her mother but instead of the blue eyes, she had his Amber/ golden colored eyes with specks of blue. Her hair reached down to her shoulders. She had worn her favorite dress that was her favorite. He had bought her that dress. Before he had joined the military, he had worked for his father, who was a rich and well known business man. He wanted to make sure that his wife and daughter were well of while he was off defending his current country, the United States. He smiled at the photo and gave it a quick peck, and then put it back in his pocket.

Sesshomaru looked at all the rubble around him. He and his team were assigned to taking care of any rebellious people in this village. He had moved the citizens in a bunker like structure until they had gotten out all of the rebellions. As he was making sure most of the houses were still habitable, he felt a small tug on his pant leg. He looked and saw a small 4 year old Afghan girl with wide cute eyes and a worried look that only a 4 year old could muster. He crouched to her level and wiped some dirt off her face.

"Yes Aaquila?"

"Mommy's hurt. She's bleeding. Please help Sessomaroo!" cried the little girl, still not able to pronounce his name right. He gathered her in her arms and ran toward the bunker. He found the injured woman with a bundle in her arms wailing because of all the commotion.

"Abagull let me see your wound." The woman of 26 lifted her leg off the rock she had rested it on.

"Sesshomaru it hurts very much. Please at least take care of my babies so I can recover." Pleaded the woman

Sesshomaru shushed the young mother and pulled out his first aid kit and got out the necessary tools to perform stitches. On her left leg, there was a gash that was as long as her thigh and was gushing blood. Even with all the commotion he fixed her wound right up. He bandaged her wound up and gave her a small dose of morphine to calm the burning sensation she was feeling. He took the bundle from her arms and sat next to her. He cradled the baby so delicately that if he dropped the baby boy, the baby would shatter. In his mind he was remembering the day his baby girl was born. He never experienced such a wonderful moment in his life like holding his baby daughter. Abagull studied Sesshomaru with a knowing look. She knew such a nice man had family back home.

"Sesshomaru, your wife must spoil you rotten. You are a very generous man." Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Are you implying that if I wasn't married, you would marry me?"

"I cannot deny natural beauty when I see it. Do you have a picture of your wife? I need to see the face of the lucky woman that you write to so much." Sesshomaru pulled out the wallet sized photo of his wife and daughter.

"My wife's name", he pointed to the older female of the two," is named Kagome. And my little princess is named Chiyo, which means eternal."

"Those are beautiful names. I'm pretty sure if our daughters meet one day, they'll be the best of friends. "Abagull handed back the photo to Sesshomaru as he heard his named being called.

"Ron"

"You have mail from you folks and I 'm guessing those letters are from Bob and those are yours?" asked Ron as he took the letters from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nodded and took the letters from Ron. "Thanks." Sesshomaru opened the letter from his parents and brother. It said how much they miss him and if he's taking care of himself. Then it goes on to them taking care of Kagome and Chiyo. Some pictures were attached with the letter of his family. He passed the photos to Abagull so she could see his family explain who were the men and woman. Then he opened the letter he always looks forward to. His sweet and beautiful wife, Kagome. It reads:

_Dear Sesshomaru,_

_How you doing over there? We miss you over here. Chiyo keeps asking, 'When is daddy coming home?" and I smile a little and say 'Daddy will be home soon honey just wait and see.' She nods and walks away but I swear that girl is more like you everyday. I went to the doctor's and they said my condition is getting better and better. So hopefully by the time you come home we can give little Chiyo a brother or a girl, if you know what I mean, (a winky face was drawn. So far I've sold about 2 million copies of that book I finished but you should be thanking your father for that because he brought books to his office and people loved it! Your father wants me to do an autobiography of him. What a hoot. So tell me love, how are you? Are you eating? Are you getting enough sleep? I worry about you every day. Your daughter is also worried about you. She really misses you and wishes you were here to be with her. She attached her school picture, the first day of 1__st__ grade picture and some drawings she did. Oh honey, I can't wait till you come home. _

_Love, _

_Kagome _

_P.S. Maximum keeps getting into your clothes. :P He misses you like crazy stupid._

_P.S.S I put in one of my favorite scarves for Abagull and he daughter._

Sesshomaru looked inside the envelope and sure enough there were the pictures. He pulled them out and they almost brought tears to his eyes. His daughter was so beautiful. Her hair had been tied up into pigtails and she had worn a dress for her school photo. And the other was his daughter waving at the camera with her Batman backpack and matching lunch box. He showed Abagull and her daughter the pictures of his girl and gave them the scarves that his wife sent them. While they were having a light conversation, Sesshomaru was called away. He walked over to his general. His general's relatives were in all the wars since World War I.

"General Tibbit," saluted Sesshomaru, "What do you need?"

"At ease soldier. You are being sent home in about 2 months." Sesshomaru couldn't believe he was leaving sooner than they told him. He saluted again and ran off back to Abagull and her children.

"I'm going home in two months, Abagull."

"That's wonderful Sesshomaru. I hope you won't forget us." She said smiling a small smile.

"You're coming with me. You and your children, I've already talked to my superiors and they have citizenships all set for the three of you."

"Oh Sesshomaru thank you!" she cried tears of joy. She didn't have to raise her child in a horrible warring environment. Sesshomaru sat staring into the night with a huge smile and the only thought in mind '_I'm going home soon hun_.' 

**(TWO MONTHS LATER)**

Sesshomaru sat in the plane that was heading back to the United States, specifically in Boston. The plane landed and he grabbed his bag and helped Abagull and her family down the steps of the plane. He immediately noticed his family and told Abagull and her children to follow him.

The first to notice him was his little daughter. He smile big and crouched down with his arms wide open to receive his daughter who was running at 50 miles an hour towards him.

"DADDY YOUR HOME!" He fell backwards and his helmet being knocked off by the momentum of his daughter tackling him to the ground. Big fat tear drops fell from her face as she wrapped her chubby arms around his neck in a death grip.

"Chiyo, honey, let me see grandma and grandpa and uncle Inuyasha." His daughter shook her head no and tightened her grip. He gave a small amused sigh and came up with an idea.

"Chiyo, I brought you a friend. Meet Aaquila, she's your age and she's going to be in school with you. Chiyo lifted her head and turned to the girl behind her father and let go of her father and walked over to the girl. She looked her over and nodded to herself. She put on the biggest smile she could muster and…

"Himyname'sChiyowantobemybestfriend?Ilikethecolorpinkanddogs!Doyoulikedogs?WehavebigdogMax!What'syourfavoritecolor?" (Hi my name's Chiyo, want to be my bestfriend? I like the color pink and dogs! Do you like dogs? We have a big dog Max! What's your favorite color?) Aaquila nodded and answered each question with just as much energy.

The adults chuckled at their antics and got back to talking and introducing each other. After Sesshomaru hugged everyone and moved to the facility where they were hosting a banquet for soldiers coming back, he looked around for the woman he was dying to wrap his arms around, so he interrupted his mother's conversation with Abagull.

"Mother, where's Kagome?" Everyone stopped. Even the other families stopped because they all knew Kagome and Sesshomaru and his family. Sesshomaru's mother sighed deep and turned to her eldest son with a saddened look with tears in her eyes.

"Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry. But Kagome-chan died last month from her cancer." Sesshomaru froze. Everything just paused for him and all he could muster was a "What?"

"The Keymo she was doing wasn't working so they tried a new one and she died from it…" Sesshomaru stood up abruptly and threw his chair aside with angry tears rolling down his face. Just as abruptly he ran outside. His family and friends looking after him in pity. Chiyo began to cry silent tears and ran after her father; everyone's heart sank even deeper at the site. Sesshomaru's mother ran after the remaining family left. When she reached outside, she saw something that she would never forget. Her eldest son was hugging his daughter while they were crying and he kept repeating, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't here I'm sorry" She walked over and grabbed her son and grandmother and held them to her and comforted them.

"Why didn't anyone say anything to me? Why!"

"It's not your fault Sesshomaru. You didn't know and we didn't know. The damn hospital decided to do it on their own and didn't notify any of us. Kagome- chan left a will and a letter for you. I'll leave you to read the note alone. Chiyo-chan, come and eat something." Chiyo looked up at her father and gave him a peck on the check and ran to her grandmother and wiped the tears from her face. He opened the note and read it with tears clouding his eyes.

_Dear Sesshomaru,_

_Honey, if you're reading this now, then I have passed on. After you told us that you were coming home early the Keymo that I was doing had made me mute and deaf. I had been devastated at first but little Chiyo had told me that I should learn sign language and we both learned together. She's such a smart little girl. (A tear blotch was present on the paper from her tears) I had had my cancer had gone slightly out of control and they said they would perform surgery to perform the cancerous organs that were effected. But I don't think they were going to follow their word. They were horrible people after a while. Toughing me inappropriately and telling me that I couldn't do anything about it. I cried Sesshomaru. They've been using me as their guinea pig and I wanted out Sessho-kun. And I guess I did. I love you so much Sesshomaru that I can't but feel horrible for leaving you and Chiyo. The family has been so nice to me and tell them thank you. I'm also upset I didn't get to meet Abagull and Aaquila. That's all Chiyo would talk about; was meeting them. I put some things in the will for you and everyone. I have one important thing I need to let you know. I have books already written and ready to publish. Please give them to my manager and all my writings and author rights go to you. I love you Sessh. I'll be looking after you and everyone my love. I'll be waiting for you._

_Love, _

_Your wife Kagome Higurashi –Tashio._

Seshomaru folded the note carefully and was overwhelmed with anger. He paid a lot of money to get his wife into a very good hospital and they took advantage of that. He walked back in told his family of the letter.

After Sesshomaru took a month to accommodate to normal life, he immediately brought the hospital to court and won the case. He helped Abagull situate herself and was living next to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had become the lawyer to his dad's company and Abagull had become his secretary. Even though she was physically attracted to him, as any woman is, they had loved each other like a brother and sister. Now he was standing at his wife's grave and stared at it with a loving gaze. He put down a bouquet of her favorite flowers, which were blue roses. He tucked a picture of the family and a picture of them together. He wiped the tears that started to flow down his face. He looked up from the grave and his eyes widened. There stood the ghost of his wife. He reached out but his hand went through her body. He looked to her desperately, but she kept smiling and began to speak.

"Sesshomaru, how are you?"

"Kagome, I miss you. Why did you have to leave?"

"Because, my love, it was my time to leave. My last days were of suffering and the lord asked me to leave. He didn't like the hospital either. We watched win the case. We even helped you my love. Sesshomaru I must get going soon."

"No! Please just stay a little longer I-"

"I love you too Sesshomaru but I'm needed back. But before I go," Kagome leaned towards Sesshomaru and they shared one last passionate kiss and she began to fade.

"When you and everyone feel a small warm wind, that's me telling you I'm keeping my eye on all of you. I love you Sesshomaru Tashio. I'll be waiting for you." And Kagome completely disappeared. He fell to his knees and let his silky silver hair fall around him as he cried silently. When he looked up he notice that despite the wind blowing strong, the photos stayed put. He got up and dusted off his business suit and smiled a small smile and walked away. Kagome sat atop her grave and watched her man walk away with happiness to him. She jumped down and looked towards her grave and her expression fell. She looked at the photos Sesshomaru had left behind. One was of everyone and the other was of their wedding. She picked up the photos and tucked them in her white strapless dress and flew off. She left the living world knowing that everyone would be okay,

**Sad, I know but I wanted to see how it went. This is dedicated to our men who are fighting over seas and their families. So please review and tell me what you think. Requests would be nice too. **


	7. Sam Kagome Dean

**Hey people, I know the last one was sad but this one is for …anon. This anonymous reviewer asked for a pairing and my computer had died before I even start writing it. So here it is.**

**Pairing: Sam/Kagome/Dean**

**Rating: M for implied sexual situations and language**

Kagome sighed for the umpteenth time. She turned on the bed to see her two boys on the computer or reading the newspaper, in Sam's case, for a case. Not only was she bored but it was hot and she felt a little horny. The weather man said it would be a record high and they were in a stupid motel room instead of at the beach or something. But nooo, they have to stay inside where it's miserable. Kagome rolled to the side of the bed and got up. She went to take a quick shower and came out wearing shorts, a tshirt that one side hung low on her shoulder with her red bikini under and her lucky pair of neon green converse. She picked up her bag and yelled over shoulder "I'm going out, be back in a couple minutes." She was answered with some sound of acknowledgement. She shook her head and walked out.

When Kagome got outside, she was glad she threw her hair up in a bun because she could feel the heat. She almost melted into the pavement. She made her way over to the gas station across the motel they were staying at. Kagome walked in and went straight to the freezer section and bought two things of Friendly's ice cream and fruit popsicles. Kagome chuckled evilly as she waited in line as she thought '_I know how to make those boys squirm.'_ the people around her gave her a stare as she continued to chuckle to herself evilly. When she finally paid, she ignored the male cashier's horrible attempts at flirting with her and dashed back to the motel room with her treats.

Kagome opened the door and almost hit her head on the wall; she left the boys in their same positions. She walked over to the freezer and put the goodies away but pulled out an orange flavored Popsicle. She walked over to the table and sat in the only available seat and looked at each man.

"Sam, Dean. I'm back." The spared her a glance and continued their task. She gave an hmph. 'One more person can play this game' Kagome thought as she grabbed the book Shippo had written. After Kagome had finished her travels to the past, the only remaining alive after that time period were Shippo, Sesshomaru and Kirrara. Sesshomaru had adopted Kagome as his blood sister before she left to her time and she adopted Shippo as her son. In her time, Sesshomaru was a major business owner and was in charge of the Supernatural and what came through. He sends Kagome and Shippo out to be on the lookout, but this time he sent her alone to America to check things out. Shippo is a very famous author and writes from child development to adult based books like erotica and other things. So when Kagome came to America, without Shippo, Kagome had contacted her late father's best friend, her godfather, Robert Singer. To make a long story short, she was told to help the Winchester brothers and ended up falling in love with both of them.

Kagome opened the book and started reading where she left off and ripped open the wrapper of the Popsicle, pushed down the wrapper so it wouldn't get in the way, and stuck it in her mouth. The sweet smell of artificially sweetened orange invaded Sam and Dean's noses, as they looked around for the source of the smell. Their eyes landed on the tiny treat held in Kagome's small feminine hands. The watched half of the treat disappears into her delectable mouth. Then she pulled it out of her mouth in a teasing manner. Slowly the treat came out and departed with a small –Pop-. Then watched her pink tongue slip out her mouth and lick at the treat slowly. Almost as if she was licking ice cream slowly. Sam and Dean continued to stare at her and started to feel uncomfortable in their lower regions at the exotic site she made. To top of the exotic image she made, her shirt hung low almost exposing the red bikini top she had on under, her hair in a messy bun that made her look sexy. Dean made a sound that was close to clearing his throat in an obnoxious way. Kagome raised an eyebrow to acknowledge Dean as she continues to read and - as the brothers put it, torturing them- eat her orange flavored Popsicle.

"Is there something you need Kags?" asked Dean as he fully looked away from the laptop screen, while shifting uncomfortably. Kagome pulled the orange flavored treat from her mouth with another –pop- and shook her head in the negative as she started to blush at the book. Sam and Dean almost face-palmed, as she continued to blatantly ignore them. Sam put down the newspaper and turned to Kagome and started to talk to her.

"Kags, if you have anything to say, just tell us. As you can tell, we haven't found any cases yet." Kagome finally put her book down but didn't say anything. She left the treat hang from her mouth as she continued to eat the treat, and pull off her shirt. The boys could see her face blush from the heat. Why they had the fan turned in instead of the AC is beyond them. Neither Dean nor Sam wanted to get up to turn on the AC because they wanted to see Kagome in her bikini. They traced her perky breast that moved up and down from her normal breathing; to her well-toned stomach with the showings that she worked out hard to keep in shape. For a small woman, she kept her body in shape and healthy. Every morning she has a routine. Wake up at five in the morning to go for a 30 minute jog. Then when she comes back, she does a 20 minute stretch. After that she trains, does meditation, push-ups and then does a relaxing 35 minute session of yoga. She eats in between but continues to work out without breaks. How anybody can do that, is beyond them.

"Kagome. Come on, what's up?" asked Dean. Kagome mentally laughing her butt off, looked over the book in her hands and said in, what they thought, a husky voice.

"Is it hot in here or what?"

"Now that you mention it, it is" agreed Sam.

"Well, if were, you know, at the beach that's not too far from here, we wouldn't be so hot and actually be relaxing for a day."

"Kags you know just as well as I do that relaxing is never in our agenda." retorted Dean. They watched Kagome finish her treat and lick her lips slowly to clear any signs of the treat she had been eating. Kagome stood up and turned towards the trash and sashayed her way over. She couldn't stop the grin forming on her face as she sensed their arousal through their aura. Kagome turned back to the table and lifted her arms up, stretching, making her back arched and making her chest look bigger than what it was.

"Oh well, I guess I'm going alone then." Kagome grabbed her shirt and put it on, grabbed her bag that held a towel, sunscreen and some snacks, and headed to towards the door. Before she could open the door, she was abruptly pulled backwards and eeped as she fell onto a lap and felt strong pair of arms snake around her waist. Then she felt a heated breathy voice talk next to her ear.

"Now, where do you think you're getting off to leaving us like this?" she identified as Dean.

"Well you two can't be cooped up in here like chickens in this heat." Dean stood up and brought Kagome to thee bed and sat down with her in his arms.

"Did you know what you were doing to us while you were eating that treat?" Whoa, when did Sam get next to her? She blushed as she felt Sam give her right breast a squeeze.

"S-S-Sam, what are you doing? Dean! Stop that! " Kagome yelled as she swatted Dean's trailing hand on her leg. Before she could yell anymore Dean slammed his mouth on hers, immediately shutting her up. The next couple of hours Kagome wasn't bored anymore.

_(Next door)_

In bed lay an elderly couple as they watched tv. The couple next door to them had been at it for hours and only were they at it for four hours straight, it was a threesome!

"Oooh~ Deaan. Saaammm~!" then they hear knocking on the wall.

The elderly lady turned to her husband, "Why don't you do that to me?"

"Just go to sleep dear."

**I laughed at the ending. Review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Little Mac

Disclaimer: iz obvi (<- I hate it when people talk like this) Hey people. I know it's been a long time since I've written anything. One I don't have a computer still and now that they have iPod compatibility, I can make stories again :). So enjoy! Oh and this pairing is weird I know but I got inspired by the Wii game. Rating: T for perverse minds I guess. -•••••••••••••••••••===•••• "I got to get there before Doc kicks my butt. Panted a girl as she weaved in and out of the slow walking crowds of the Bronx. Her mid- back long silky raven colored hair swishes behind her as she ran. Her backpack straps clutched tightly in her delicate hands. Her tshirt sticking tightly to her sweaty hour glass body and her generous sized breast would occasionally bounce at every move she made. Her skinny jeans fitting snug to her legs as she jumped over obstacles on the sidewalks. Her tiny feet were clad with the American all time favorite sneakers, black All-Star Converse, that she keeps clean;unlike her boyfriend, whose Converse are torn and ripped from misuse. Her heart shaped faced was covered in sweat from running all the way from the bus stop. Her sapphire blue eyes shined with mirth as she soared through the air. That's one of the things that attracted her boyfriend were her blue eyes,despite being Asian and American descent. Her father was a sore subject to her even after 10 years after his death. Her father was a world champion boxer in his living years. He would always dedicate his winning fights to her and her brothers. After her fathers death, her brothers decided to join the boxing business and they became successful at a young age. Her mother was very proud of them all. Even though her brothers are famous boxers, they always made time for her gymnastics competitions. She became a prodigy of the sport at an early age. She always made sure she kept her body in shape. She was always so well in gymnastics. Her father coached her when she was little and made sure she was in tip top shape. Then she met Doc Louis. Also known to her as her godfather and her father's coach and best friend. He treated her like his own daughter and was over protective of her. He even went as far as scaring bullies away before she even got the chance to defend herself. But I guess that comes with being Doc Louis' goddaughter. She rounded the corner and slowed down her run to a jog and walked up to the steps on her right. She took a pair of keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door. When she walked in she closed and locked the door behind her. She walked up the expensive carpeted steps and walked down the hallway on her left. She walked down all the way to her room. Her door had a sign on it that had a girl with black hair in the middle of a cartwheel with her name flowing behind her. It read 'Kagome'. She opened her door and dropped her bag, kicked her shoes off and peeled off her sticky clothes. She grabbed her towel and wrapped her body in the pink towel. She walked out her room and to the bathroom, which was three doors down from her room. She walked and closed the door behind her and turned the water on and got in. After 30 minutes of showering and getting dressed, she decided to wear one of her boyfriend's favorite outfits on her. Baggy grey sweat pants ( that belonged to her boyfriend), a white spaghetti tank top that hugged her form. She figured if she wore this, he'd be more lenient than Doc. It's not her fault that the boys at her school find her attractive and decide to chase her across the Bronx. Not even down the steps, she heard her name being called in a stern voice. "KAGOME HIGURASHI! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" "Crap." she whispered harshly to herself as she walked down the steps and into the huge kitchen. When she entered, she saw her godfather tapping his foot in irritation and a stern look on his face. His big bulky arms crossed and a chocolate bar in one of his hands. She sheepishly walked towards him and opened the refrigerator door and grabbed the tea. She felt his gaze following her every move. Then his booming voice made her jump slightly. "Where have you been?" "I was running from a group of guys from school and didn't ride the bus." "WHAT! Do I have to pick you up from school now?" she looked up from her tea and stared at him. "Are you serious?" Doc gave Kagome a glare. He sighed and ran his hand over his face. Before Doc could say anything, Kagome's boyfriend for 7 years walked in the room. "Kagz, you're home." he walked over to Kagome and placed a kiss on her cheek and grabbed the Gaterade in the refrigerator and sat next to her. "What's going on?" asked the 17 year old boy. "Mac! Why don't you pick bring and pick up Kagome from school!" exclaimed Doc Louis. "Swing that chocolate around and the dog might end up eating it." mumbled Kagome. "Sure why not?" agreed Mac, also known as the rising boxing star Little Mac. "Doc, I get it okay? I'm just going to go upstairs and do homework. If you need me, I'm upstairs."she called as she walked up the stairs with her glass of tea in hand. Mac got up after Doc left also, he ran up the stairs towards Kagome's room. He knocked on her door and twisted the door handle. "Hey babe." he said as he walked towards her. "Oh Mac. I thought you went to continue training." he sat behind her and pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his strong arms around her small waist. She turned in his lap and covered his lips with hers and ran her hands through his jet black hair. She felt him smile in their kiss and pulled away with a huff. "And what's so funny mister?" "Aww babe, don't get angry. But you are sexy when you're angry." Kagome turned around in his lap to continue her studies. Mac leaned his chin on her shoulder trying to figure out the complicated math work his girlfriend was doing. "I don't get it." "Well Math isn't your strong suit. It wasn't for me until Sesshou- nii hired the best math tutor in all of Japan to help me and now it comes to me." there was a long pause till Mac broke it. "Let's go out tonight." Kagome turned her head and gave him a look that read 'that was really random.' "It better not be the boxing ring like our first date." huffed Kagome. "Nah. Don't worry babe, It'll be another place. I promise." hey grabbed her chin softly and gave her a passionate kiss. She answered back to him with the same intensity to show her excitement. He got up and stretched his body he walked towards her door and walked out the door saying he had to shower first. Kagome finished her math homework in record time. She got dressed in a lacy skirted dress that was a pale white color that flared at the skirt and fitted to her body like a glove. She put on her black leather jacket that ended at the bottom of her rib cage but she left it open. She had found her black fashion laced boot that went up halfway of her shins. And to top off her look she curled her hair and left it down. She had put a little bit of makeup on like she normally does. She grabbed her small wallet and phone and stuffed it in her pockets and walked out of her room. "Mac. I'm ready." she called as she descended the stairs. Mac had been talking to Doc while waiting for Kagome to finish. When he turned to look at her, his breath stopped. His Kagome looked gorgeous! She looked like an angel descending from the heavens. At that moment he realized, he did't deserved such a beautiful person in his life. He realized that with his career wasn't a good one for her to be affiliated with. She was too precious to be even near the ring let alone the stadium. "You kids be careful now. I don't want either of you hurt. Especially with Mac baby's game tomorrow night and Kag baby's competition on Saturday." Doc's voice broke Mac's thoughts as Kagome stood with them near the door. She wrapped her small arms around Doc's neck and giving him a peck on the cheek. "Don't worry Doc- tousan. We'll be careful." Kagome grabbed Mac's hand and dragged him out of the apartment and began their trek towards Coney Island. After a 40 minute bus ride, they walked around. Kagome would point to where she saw a fun ride or game. Now they found themselves sitting near the boardwalk with dinner in their hands. "Mac, this was such an awesome idea." blushed Kagome as she bit into her cheeseburger. "Well you looked like you needed a break." Mac said in-between bites of his meal. Kagome nodded and continued to eat. She took that time to really look at her boyfriend. He wore a black v neck muscle tshirt under a grey zip up sweater which highlighted his muscles. Kagome blushed as she thought about his muscles. He was pretty strong for his age and knew that he had a pretty good chance of winning in the ring. And when he would give hugs it was like being wrapped up in a security blanket. Then she trailed down to his legs. He wore loose fit jeans that flowed with his outfit and to top it off, he wore black Converse. Then finally she studied his face. He had emerald green eyes that shines with almost every emotion and when he is in the ring, he had an emotionless look so his opponent doesn't use his emotions against him. His facial structure definitely had an italian look. The slightly big attractive nose and everything. His hair was one of her favorite features. His hair in the front was spiked up so it wouldn't get in his way, but she loved running her fingers through his hair. His hair was soft and silk like and had a natural shine to it. His black hair always reminded her of a starless night sky. "Something on my face babe?" came his masculine voice, breaking her out of her trance. She quickly shook her head and smiled. "Nope. Just reminding myself of how much of an awesome boyfriend I have." "A sexy one right?" he wiggled his eyebrows for extra enfaces. She gave a chuckle and patted his hand. " Of course dear. Then what does he think of his girlfriend?" asked Kagome with an innocent look. "This sexy awesome guy has the most beautiful girl by his side and it's gonna stay that way." Kagome blushed and leaned over to give him a peck on the cheek. "You, my love, are quite the charmer. Come on now I wanna go on the beach." He stuffed the rest of his meal down, threw away his trash and swung Kagome on his shoulder and made a dash towards the sandy shore. Kids around their age gave them weird looks and disgusting looks while the adult crowd gave them soft looks and smiles at their antics and even some of the older men of different ages gave him a thumbs up and a wink, all the while Kagome was laughing and telling Mac to put her down. Once they reached the sand he put her down. They gazed in each other's eyes. Their faces were so close that they could feel the other's breathing. They leaned in and closed the gap between their faces and their lips meeting each other. Their kiss was passionate and deep almost as if a promise was being passed between the couple. Anyone that saw them, would feel the passion behind the kiss. They broke apart to catch their breath and walked hand in hand along the shore. "Hey Mac?" asked Kagome as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Yeah?" He looked down at her. "I love you." Mac smiled at her. She looked up from his shoulder and smiled at him back. After walking along the shore for an hour, stopping here and there to sit or dance along with the music that the musicians were playing on the beach, the head towards the bus to go back to their home. When they reached their house, it was 10:30. They got ready for bed and said good night to Doc while he prepare for Mac's game. Mac was sitting in Kagome's room on her bed while she brushed her hair. She turned to Mac and and gave a small cute yawn. "I'm going to bed now Kagz." said Mac as he got up and gave her a peck on the lips before he left. Before he stepped out of the room, she grabbed his shirt and looked the other way with a blush on her face. He gave her a questioning look seeing her struggle to say something. "I know we haven't done this since we were kids but, do you mind sleeping with me tonight?" He gave her a smirk and pulled her towards the bed. He pulled back the covers and slid in with Kagome. He wrapped his strong arms around her and buried his nose in her hair inhaling the scent of her shampoo. Strawberry scented was his favorite shampoo that she used. It just heightened her persona. "Night Kagz-babe." "Night Koiishi." The next morning. The couple awoke from the aroma of a huge breakfast. They both were going to get up fill Mac tripped on the sheets on the floor bringing Kagome down with him. They both started laughing and he stayed on the ground with her on him. "Mornin' beautiful." Mac said while running his fingers through her hair. "Mornin' Koi." They detangled themselves and helped each other up from the floor. They ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where Doc was preparing a huge meal. They across from each other and dug in. "This is really good Doc." Kagome said in between bites. Mac nodded his agreement to Kagome's statement. "Well you two need a good breakfast and a healthy diet." explained Doc as he flipped the chocolate chip pancake. After they all ate breakfast, they got prepared for Mac's match and left the apartment. When they arrived at the stadium, they noticed how huge the place was. The crowd wasn't there yet but the opponents were and the crew working and fixing things that need to be fixed. They walked over towards the locker rooms on their right. "You guys get what you need and I'll go sign us in." said Doc as he left towards a table with papers and officials. Mac and Kagome walked into the men's locker room. They walked towards the back of the room. They passed by some of Mac's opponents on their way to the back. They would either sneer at him or stare at her with lust evident in their eyes. She moved closer to Mac and he tightened his arm around her waist more. The anger he felt at this moment was unbelievable. The only thing stopping him from turning around to give them a right hook was being disqualified. If he hit an opponent before the match, he could be disqualified. They found the locker that they were going to use. He sat down and pulled Kagome onto his lap, grasped her chin and kissed her so everyone would know she was his. When they broke apart, Kagome gave Mac a mock glare and a pout. "Why'd you do that for ?" "Those idiots thought they could give you those looks and get away with it." he told her angrily. "Why would I look at other guys when I have you? You're the only guy I need in my life. Now, come on lets get ready for your fight." Kagome pecked Mac on the forehead and pulled him up and pushed him in the changing rooms. It was the beginning of the first match and both opponents stepped into the ring as their name is mentioned. The gigantic crowd were ecstatic to be witnessing the event that was about to unfold. "And in the right corner we have King Hippo!" the crowd gave cheers and boos at the mention of his name. "And in the left corner, we have the rising star boxer, at the height of 5"7 and at the age 17, LITTLE MAC!" The crowd gave a deafening cheer at the mention of Mac's name. Groups of women giving cheers at Mac and holding up poster's saying 'Marry me Mac!'. To which Kagome fumed over, not liking these sluts chasing after her boyfriend like that thinking they have a chance. She cupped her hands around her mouth and started yelling her own encouragement. "Come on Mac! You can beat him!" the announcer brought both opponents to the middle of the ring and gave them the normal spiel. "Alright men. I want a good clean fair fight. On the blow of my whistle, you may begin." the announcer began to back up with one hand raised in the air and the other on the whistle. "If I win, I keep girl there. Heheheheh." bet the huge muscled obese man. Little Mac boiled inside his body. Every opponent is trying to make passes at his woman! Well he has to deal with them right away. The whistle was blown and both fights were at it. After 2 rounds, the burly man fell over unconscious. Little Mac was determine as the winner. After 10 opponents were beaten and Little Mac was determined the winner in the matches, he was now against an Indian man that comes from Mumbai, named the Great Tiger. The man couldn't speak English but his actions were loud and clear to Mac. This guy was making passes at his girl! While Mac was trying to dodge the punches and attacks thrown at him. Mac landed a few good punches but Mac looked a little beaten up but he definitely had way more fight in him. The referee blew his whistle to signify the end of round 1. They both went to their own sides for a quick rest. "Come on Mac- baby, you can do this! Just keep dodging him and when you see his weak spot aim for it. And watch out for his gem, it blinks when he's about to attack. " Advised Doc. Kagome wiped the sweat off his brows and helped him with his water. She smiled down at him and kissed his cheek, which made him smile back despite the black and blue forming on his cheek that had a pulsing pain. They shared a loving gaze each saying their thoughts through their gaze, then the whistle broke their gaze. As Kagome was exiting the ring, Mac grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards himself and gave her a passion filled kiss. "Gotta have my lady luck." Kagome blushed and quickly went to stand near Doc. On the last round, Mac delivered the final blow at Great Tiger and the man was knocked out. "And the winner is Little Mac!" the crowd let out a defining cheer at his victory. Before hour break began, Mac grabbed a small velvet box from Doc. Doc gave him a reassuring smirk and a nod. Mac tapped his love's shoulder to grab her attention from answering someone's question. She looked at him and saw his nervous look. "Mac what's up babe?" "Babe, we've been together for 7years. And we didn't get along at first but we became best of friends. We went from admiring Muhammad Ali and Nadia Comăneci to finally living our dream. And we both know how I will end up at the end of my career and life's to short babe." Mac bent down on knee and presented her a beautiful ring in a velvet box. It was a gold ring with sapphire gems wrapped around emeralds. The ring looked like a big flower. Kagome stared at Mac with astonishment. It must have cost him a fortune to pay for this. She then turned her tear stained face toward's her love's face that was waiting her response. She also took note to everyone's silence awaiting her response. "Yes. Yes Mac." Kagome pulled Mac up to stand with her. He put the ring on her finger and she tackled him with happy tears streaming down her face. Their faces became close and they met in a passionate heart felt kiss. Ignoring the deafening cheer of the crowd. Sorry about the spelling mistakes. Please tell me if nay or yay:). 


End file.
